Blown Away
by NicoleTaylorWrites
Summary: Clary Fray lived with her abusive father for years, when he murdered her brother, he went to jail. Now Clary is adjusting to life, living with her mom in NY. She thought she finally had control of her life, then she met Jace Wayland, who turns her life around.
1. The start of the ride

Blown Away Chapter One.

Numb.

That's the only way to describe how I feel about my brother Jonathan's death. I don't know how to deal with all the pain. I never got to grieve the loss of the most important person in my life.

It all started three years ago, when, instead of killing me, my father murdered my brother in our apartment.

My father, Valentine, had severe issues. He would beat my brother and I up and treat us like slaves. He never loved us; he saw us as his personal workers.

That's what's so sick about it. Imagine growing up every day of your life, knowing all the pain you would have to face, and either getting up anyway or dying. It's nearly impossible to fathom for anyone who hasn't directly experienced it.

I will never forget August 24th of 2010—the day my brother was murdered. It started off as an ordinary day: I got up, made breakfast, and cleaned the house. The day was anything but ordinary, though; it was my parents' wedding anniversary.

When my dad started gambling, my mom left him. I can't really blame her for leaving, but not taking us with her seems crazy to me. I guess she is part of the blame.

Anyway, my dad walked through the door at 9am; he never came home the night before, and he was angry. He was out all night gambling away the little money we had. Of course, he lost all of it. He was still extremely drunk, stumbling into our tiny apartment. He kept screaming for my mom, thinking I was she.

"Jocelyn, come here _right now_! It's our anniversary; we're going out, so let's go," he yelled.

"Dad, it's Clary, not Jocelyn. You're drunk. Mom left three years ago. Please, sit down before your break something." I begged for him to understand me.

"What are you talking about? Stop lying. I know who you are; you're my wife. Now get over here," he said.

"I'm not Jocelyn. It's your daughter, Clary," I pleaded with him. He walked over closer to me and slapped me across the face.

"Stop playing games, Jocelyn; I know what you're trying to do."

I whimpered from the slap. That wasn't the end of it, though. He kicked me in stomach, causing me to fall to the floor. I tried scooting away to the corner, but it was no use; I was weak from the kick. He kept hurting me, but I don't remember much; I blacked out. I still see the daily reminder through the scars covering my body.

My brother walked in while I was conscious in the corner. He saw our father hitting me and jumped on top of him. Without Jonathan rushing in like that, I would've died easily. He sacrificed his life for mine. Father was angry that Jonathan tried to protect me, so he beat him, too. Jonathan put up a fight, but, sadly, he didn't make it through our father's actions.

Valentine passed out next to Jonathan's corpse. It took all the strength in me to get up and call 911. The police came in and immediately arrested my father. He later went to trial and was condemned with a life sentence. Father and Jonathan were the only family I was in contact with. That left me an orphan, so the authorities tracked down my mom, and I went to live with her and her husband, Luke, in New York.

It took some adjusting to my new life in New York, especially grieving the loss of my best friend. Mom was apologetic about leaving us with our father. It took time, but I began to forgive her. There was nothing I could do, anyway; she left us with that monster, and there was no going back from that. Luke was nice to me the day I met him. I knew we would get along; it just took me a little bit of time to trust him. Now we're good, and he treats me like his flesh and blood.

Since I moved in with my mom, I would have to go to school, something I wasn't familiar with. Jonathan and I would teach ourselves with the little books we had. I never had any friends, so, basically, I was a loner for a while.

Then I met Simon Lewis, my best friend. I was sitting by myself outside, eating my lunch, and he came and sat next to me. We talked about comic books and silly stuff. It felt good to have someone that listened to me. We have been friends ever since; he works at my mom's art studio after school. Mom and Luke were glad I made a friend and wasn't completely alone.

They tried to send me to therapy, but nothing helped, and I don't think anything ever will. I've heard time heals all wounds, but it's been three years and I can't get the image of his dying body out of my head. I never got to say goodbye or thank him for all he did for me, and I never will, either.

If I could go back to that day and die in his place, I would. He was better than me; he had a brighter future and life ahead. He had big dreams—he wanted to get us out of our father's custody, get an apartment for us, go to college, and support us. Sadly, he never will get to do that.

My only goal was to get out of the hellhole called my daily life in Valentine's threshold. Losing my brother was more painful than I ever imagined. Every day is a struggle, but I will push through and be strong, because that's what Jonathan would've wanted—for me to be happy.

I'm going to try to give him that.

I wake up early today to meet Simon at our favorite coffee shop. We walk to school together every morning and occasionally stop for coffee. Today is the day; I let myself have my favorite breakfast: black coffee and a cranberry scone. Overall, I'm excited. Today's going to be good. I have a strong feeling about this. I meet Simon at the corner and we walk together towards the coffee shop.

"Hey, Clary," Simon says.

"Morning, Simon. I'm ready for coffee, but I'm not really awake yet," I say.

"No one ever is truly awake at this hour." Simon laughs.

"Did you finish reading the comic I gave you?" I ask. Simon and I share comics, since they're so expensive.

"Yeah, I did. It was really good. My favorite character was definitely Sam—she's hot, likes comics, and kicks ass. Where am I going to find a girl like that?" Simon asks

"Oh, please. She doesn't exist; she's a character," I say, laughing.

"You don't know that. I'll find her one day," Simon proclaims.

"You do that, Simon," I add.

We finally arrive at The Brew. I find our usual table and put my stuff on it. The shop has a cozy atmosphere; the walls are painted a light shade of brown, and pictures from my mom's shop hang on the walls. The owners of the coffee shop are big supporters of her studio.

The shop is unusually empty, except for a group of teenagers—a tall boy with brown hair and strikingly blue eyes, a girl with long brown hair, and a tall boy with golden hair and honey-colored eyes unlike any I've seen before. The girl and boy with the brown hair look like siblings, but the golden boy is different

"Yo, redhead, stop staring," the golden boy says. As I suspected, he is an ass.

"Jace, stop it, that's not nice," the girl says to him. She walks closer to me.

"Sorry about him; he's just bitter about moving to New York. I'm Izzy. What's your name?" she says, all bubbly and preppy.

"It's fine. I'm Clary; nice to meet you," I reply, a little apprehensive. This girl looked like a runway model, so why is she talking to me?

"That's such a pretty name! These are Alec and Jace, my brothers. We just moved here from Indiana, " Izzy says.

"That's my friend Simon; he's the one in line buying coffee," I say.

"Cool. What school do you guys go to?" Izzy asks.

"Alicante Prep. We're juniors," I answer.

"No way! Today's our first day there. I'm a junior too; Alec and Jace are seniors. Do you mind if we walk with you guys to school? I don't really know where I'm going," she asks, seemingly shy.

"Yeah, of course. We should get going, though. School is starting soon enough," I say, and she nods.

"Clary and Simon are going to walk us to school. They go to Alicante, too. Isn't that just awesome?" she says to the boys.

"Yeah, Iz, just fantastic. The nerd patrol can show us where to go. Good move," Jace says all cockily.

"Be nice, Jace," Izzy barks back. Wow, she has some spunk. "Lead the way, Clary."

"Simon, these are Izzy, Alec, and Jace, and they're going to walk with us to school. It's their first day," I tell Simon.

"Hi, Simon. I'm Izzy," she says. Simon's mouth drops. He's in shock; she awed him.

I'm happy for him. I hate that, in movies and books, a girl and a guy can't be friends without something romantic going on. Trust me, there's nothing going on with Simon and me.

I walk out of the shop, and everyone follows. Simon and Izzy are in the back, talking about god knows what. I see Jace out of the corner of my eye, walking closer to me.

"So, Red, what's your story? Let me guess: art geek, honor student, doesn't do anything to piss off mommy and daddy," Jace says.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and I'm proud of it." I smirk at him and run up further, leaving him in the dust. He is a typical player; I bet he'll be popular on his first day. I'll put up with him because I like Izzy. She seems really nice, and I don't have any girl friends.

"Welcome to Alicante High," I say, pointing to our big school.

('Chapter 3', begins after the line)

* * *

><p>"Looks pretty nice," Izzy says. <em>As nice as you can get for a public school<em>, I think to myself.

"Well, the main office is down the hall. Here's my number; text me if you need anything," I say, quickly scribbling my number on a piece of paper. Jace tries to snatch it from Izzy.

"That's not for you, Blondie." I smirk. Jace looks defeated, but still cocky. _One for Clary, zero for Jace! _

"Thanks, Clary. I'll text you at lunch. Maybe we can sit together?" Izzy asks a little nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Have a good first day," Simon says, rushing to speak before me.

"What he said," I add, laughing. Simon is stepping up his game. Izzy and her brothers walk away.

"Smooth, Simon, smooth," I tell him, still laughing.

"I try, I try," he says.

"See you in math," I reply.

"Will do! Bye," he says, walking toward his homeroom. I stop at my locker to get my books for my first class, and then head to my homeroom. I walk into the room, sit at my seat, and pull out my notebook, where I start doodling on a page. The door swings wide open with a jolt. Jace is standing in the doorway, smirking at me.

"Class, this is Jace Wayland, and he is in our homeroom. Be nice and show him around," the teacher says.

"Clary has already been kind enough to show me to the main office," Jace says, the stupid smirk still on his face.

"Then why don't you sit next to her?" the teacher suggests.

"That would be great," he replies. Does the boy do anything beside smirking?! He walks over to me and sets his stuff down.

"Clary, one. Jace, one," he says, reading my mind.

"Ugh, why did you do that? Didn't you get the hint that I am not interested?" I ask.

"Who says that I'm interested?" Jace says, biting his lip. Great going, Clary. He doesn't even like you, and you're bringing attention to it!

"Well, ugh." I am beyond flustered.

"Clary, one. Jace, two," he says.

Homeroom is over pretty quickly after that talk, thank goodness. I check my phone to see that Izzy texted me.

_Izzy: Hey, girl, I got my schedule. I told the lady I knew you and she said we have like 4 classes together, so yay! I'm off to math. I hope you're in that class!_

_ Clary: Awesome! And yes, I'm in that class, see u in a few_

_ Izzy: kk_

I walk into math and I see Izzy, as expected. She smiles at me, and I walk over to her. I just met her, but I think we will be good friends. Who knows, though?

"Hey, Izzy. How's your first day going?" I ask.

"Pretty well. Your friend Simon is pretty cute," she says, blushing. Ew, there's a disgusting image in my head of Simon and Izzy kissing. Bleh.

"You should talk to him, then; he's really shy around girls," I say, trying to help Simon out.

"There's nothing going on between you two, right? I don't want to get in the middle of that," she tells me.

"Ew, no. We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be. Go for it, girl," I say, laughing.

"Alright, I'll try," she replies, joining in with my laughter. Maybe the two of them will become something. I think Izzy would be good for Simon and vice versa.

Math goes by like any other class. I have some more classes that go fine, too, but I'm ready for lunch to see my new friends. I walk into the cafeteria and I see Alec standing by himself. I decide to go over to him.

"Hey, Alec. How's your first day going?" I ask.

"It's okay. I'm not like Izzy and Jace; I can't make friends that easily," he says, a little ashamed.

"I'm like that, too. How about you sit with us at lunch? It will be Simon, Izzy, Magnus, and me."

"Okay, but who's Magnus?" he asks.

"Oh, you'll see," I say, winking. Magnus can't really be described; you just have to meet him. He's really unique, but we love him nonetheless.

"Okay, I think I see Izzy," he says and waves her over. She waves back and walks towards us.

"Hey, guys. I'm _so _ready for lunch. I'm starving. I tried eating an apple in Mr. Mark's class and, for some reason, he yelled at me. I can't help it if I'm hungry," she says. I start laughing crazily.

"Oh, Izzy, let's get in line," I say. She follows me. We get sandwiches and sit down at a table. Simon, Alec and Magnus sit down, too.

"Alec, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Alec," I say, introducing the two of them. They both say hi to each other, and it seems like they will get along just fine. It also seems like Jace has settled in; he is sitting with the soccer team and their girlfriends. Kaelie's even sitting on his lap. That's Kaelie, though, always trying to get some. A perfect match, it seems.

"Clary, why are you staring at my brother?" Izzy asks.

"I am _not. _I just noticed how the school slut was sitting on him," I say, defending myself.

"That's Jace's type," Izzy tells me. Well, I was right about the perfect match thing. I finish eating my sandwich and throw out my trash. Jace sees me and winks, but I'm not even shocked.

School is over a couple of hours after lunch, and I started to walk home. Jace, Izzy and Alec drive by me, and I notice a woman in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Clary. This is my mom, Maryse. Do you want a ride?" Izzy asks, rolling down her window.

"Oh, no, it's fine. You guys still have to unpack all your stuff; I can just walk," I say, being polite.

"It's fine, sweetie; hop in," Maryse says. I do as she says and give her my address.

"No way! We bought the house next door. We're neighbors!" Izzy squeals. Am I happy living next door to Izzy? Yes! Jace? No!

"That's awesome! I've never had a friend live near me," I say.

"You have friends?" Jace says cockily.

"And they're better than yours will ever be," I reply.

The Lightwoods drop me off at home, and Izzy and I make plans to walk to school together tomorrow. When I walk inside my house, there is a note on the counter.

_Clary, _

_ Luke and I went to an art show in Jersey. We'll be back tomorrow night. There's money in the drawer for necessities. See you tomorrow. Love you!_

Well, I guess I'm alone, then.

My night consists of reading fanfiction, eating mac and cheese, and watching TV. Oh, the crazy teenage life I live.

There's always tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is chapter one of Blown Away, I've just started this journey and I hope you like it as much as I do. Thank you to my amazing beta Camille (rippingbutterflywings) for putting up with all my grammatical errors, she's a trooper.<p> 


	2. Motorcycle Rides

Chapter 2

Getting up this morning is less than exciting.

I wake up ten minutes late. That means I don't look the best.

I throw on a white tee, ripped jeans, and scarf. I usually never wear makeup, so that isn't an issue. I'm very excited to see my new friend, Izzy. As promised, I make coffee and pour it into two to go cups for our walk. I head out the door swiftly.

"Hey, I got the coffee," I scream to Izzy from my door.

"Good, I need it. I woke up late-just look at my hair," Izzy replies frantically.

"You look great Iz," I say laughing. For someone so pretty, she thinks she looks like a mess a lot.  
>coming," she tells me.<p>

"What are you talking about, makeup? clothes? Boys? Do tell," Jace says in a girly voice.

"Oh please, Jace, we were talking about your abs," I say laughing, I honestly have no idea if he has abs. He looks like the type of guy who would.  
>"Really?" He sounds hopeful.<p>

"Of course not!" I say rushing his dreams. Clary, two, Jace, two.

Izzy and I keep a steady conversation going, walking behind Jace.

"Jace is really arrogant. When I first saw him, I knew it," I say to Izzy.

"Yeah, he has always been like that. I guess it comes naturally to him," she replies.

"Being as ass?" I say angrily.

"You could say that," she says laughing.

We finish walking to school and arrive at the entrance. Izzy and I part ways. I feel someone poking my shoulder, and I turn around.

"Hey! You're Clary right?" the mysterious stranger asks.

"Yeah, and you are?" I ask.

"Sebastian. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian, but I'm late to English. See you around," I tell him before walking away.

I am not interested in anything he has to say. He has a bad boy vibe going on and I don't want any part of that. Most girls go for the tough, cocky guy who saves the day. I'm no damsel in distress.

After that weird interaction, I find my way into class.

Jace is sitting in the seat next to mine, looking around the room as if looking for me. I don't know how to feel about it; all I feel is a sense of comfort. Which is really weird, because Jace and I aren't even friends.

"Good morning Clary, how are you?" he asks.

"Hey, I'm doing fine," I say faking the annoyance in my voice.

"What's with the attitude? Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he announces, amused.

"I'm fine, how about you? Too many whores in your bed last night?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out,"

I'm honestly over school, and it just started. I really like my school in general-just not the actual work. I joined the art club this year; I've always enjoyed art for myself, never really showing off my talent, so I decided that I need extra curriculars for college. It's actually really fun; the teacher doesn't hover us, and lets us work freely. I feel my pocket buzz. It is Izzy.

SOS Simon is in my history class! Should I talk to him?!"

"Yes! Lol, he is probably scared to talk to you,make the first move"

"Okay, I'll try, wish me luck,"

"My fingers are crossed,"

I hope Izzy makes the first move. I know Simon, and he is not good at talking to pretty girls, especially ones who look like runway models. You would never think a girl like Izzy would want a nerdy guy like Simon. Regardless I think they would be awesome together. I create the ship name Sizzy for them. I'm a genius, what can I say?

A few classes go by uneventfully. I'm so ready to have lunch with my friends. I pack my own lunch, so I don't have to wait in the ridiculous line. When I walk toward our table, Jace is sitting with everybody.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing much. History was awful today! Right, Simon? I can't deal with Mr. Burke," Izzy said, drawing Simon in. I laugh at this.

"Yeah, I don't understand anything he says; it's like he's speaking Chinese," Simon says, clearly not catching the hint.

"Sounds pleasant," I say sarcastically. The only spot available in our table is next to Jace. Here we go again.

"Hey, Clare Bear!" Jace says excitedly.

"Clare Bear?" I ask, laughing.

"Yup, that's your new nickname," he proclaimes.

"So why are you sitting with us? Where's your posse?" I ask.

"First, never say posse. Second, I don't know, they were annoying me," he says. Wow, I guess he gets annoyed easily, since they just met yesterday.

"I'll say posse if I want to," I say, sticking up for myself.

"For everyone's sake, please don't, " he tells me.

"Fine," I say, laughing, surprisingly happy to be talking to him. Where did that come from?

"Do you want a ride home? I heard Simon and Izzy talking about getting coffee after school," Jace ask.

"We walked this morning, how did you get your motorcycle here?" I ask.

"Alec rode it in this morning; he is staying after school for the nature club," he answers.

"The nature club?" I ask.

"I know, lame, but he enjoys it. So how about that ride?" he asks.

"Why not? It's either that or walking," I say unfazed by his question. He really confuses me; he is either the typical player bad boy, or the kind and thoughtful one. You never know which one you're going to get.

The day goes by rather quickly after lunch. I walk to the parking lot after school and look for Jace. I don't see him, but I see his motorcycle. I grab the extra helmet, and strapped it on. I decide to hop on and wait for him. I see him out of the corner of my eye, walking toward me.

"Shut up and drive," I say, laughing.

"You better hold tight; I'm a wild driver," he says. Wait, what? Are we flirting? Stop Clary! He isn't good for you.

"I'd rather fall off," I say but grab on to him, because I really don't want to fall.

"Off we go," he says pulling out of the school's parking lot.

The ride is quick, and I end up home sooner than I expected. I wish it had been longer, surprisingly. Something about being on the back of a motorcycle got me all giddy. Or was it something else?

It doesn't matter anyway, because it's not going to happen. No one is home when I walk in. I plop on the couch with a snack and relax. I had a long day, and I'm tired. The rest of my night is ordinary.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: As always, I do not own this storycharacters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.


	3. Candlelights

Chapter 3

As of late, Jace, Izzy and I walk to school together, and today is no exception.

I have only known them for a few days, but I feel close to them.

Yes, even to Jace. He isn't as bad as I thought.

Izzy is becoming my best friend—my first girl friend.

I never thought I would have any friends that are girls.

I guess I have always thought they are mean and start drama, but Izzy isn't like that at all.

I am daydreaming, staring at a bunny-shaped cloud, when Izzy calls my name.

Jace is walking behind us, listening to music.

"So, did you hear about the big dance coming up? I'm so excited!"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll go, though."

"Why not? Of course you're going."

"That's not really my thing. I don't even have a date."

"Who cares? Go with Simon and me. You know you'll have fun."

I shake my head.

"Come on! We'll go together and get our dresses. I'll even do your hair and makeup!"

After thinking about it, I say I'll go. I won't have a date, but who cares? Guys at Alicante ask girls all creatively and adorably. Every girl wants that, even if they

pretend they don't.

"We're going shopping this weekend, so get ready."

"Okay, Izzy, but I'm not going to be happy wearing a dress."

"Too bad. You're wearing one."

"Fine, but I'm wearing converse."

"Deal."

I get to my locker and Sebastian is standing next to it. I just met him yesterday, and he is creeping me out. There is something about him that just seems off,

and I don't know what it is.

"Good morning, Clary. Isn't today just beautiful?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you going to the dance next weekend?"

"Probably," I say. I'm freaking out. I don't want to go with Sebastian. I see Jace across the hall, and I give him the panic look. He comes over to us.

"Hey, Clare Bear. I haven't seen you all morning," Jace says, wrapping his arms around me. I'm silently thanking him.

"Hi, Jace. I know; I missed you," I say, playing along.

"We're still hanging out this weekend, right?"

"Of course, Jace. I wouldn't miss it." Sebastian leaves us at this point.

"Thank god you came. He was creeping me out."

"No problem. He isn't a good guy; I don't want him taking advantage of you."

"That's nice of you."

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy." He winks and walks away.

I wasn't expecting my morning to go like it did, but, regardless, I'm happy Jace helped me. I'm seeing new sides of him every day. I think I like it.

It's lunch and I'm filling Izzy in on the situation. And she starts squealing.

"Oh my god that's so cute. It's like a book—the knight saving the princess from the evil kidnapper."

"Whoa, whoa, it wasn't like that."

"Yes it was, and you know it."

"Shut up," I say, playing around.

I thought I was free from Sebastian, but it turns out I'm not. He just sat down next to me.

"We meet again, dear Clary," says the creep.

"Well, yes, we're at school. We're here eight hours day."

"Who are you going to the dance with?" he asks. What am I going to say? I have to say someone; I don't want to go with him.

"A great guy," I lie. What am I going to do now? Sebastian thinks I'm going with someone.

"I'll determine that at the dance." He stands up and walks away.

I'm freaking out. Izzy witnessed this whole thing.

"What am I going to do?" I ask her.

"We'll find someone. Do you know any cute guys?"

"I don't talk to them."

"Maybe you should start."

"No one likes me like that."

"I think I might know someone who does." She winks and leaves the cafeteria.

Well, my day has been weird. I am so thankful the day is over; I get my books and meet Izzy and Jace at the gate. When I get there, Jace is standing alone.

"Izzy had to stay after for detention."

"What did she do?"

"She was texting Simon in class."

"Of course. So it's just us?"

"Yes, if that's alright."

I can't help but feel giddy. "Yeah, that would be great. And thanks again for today; Sebastian is kind of a stalker."

"He is on the soccer team with me; he is always using girls."

"I don't know why he would be interested in me."

"You're beautiful."

I can't hide my blush. He is being so nice and sweet to me. I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Izzy is going out with Simon, Alec is hanging with Magnus, and my parents are going on a date. What do you say?"

"Is it a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I'll see you at seven." I say.

I'm going on my first date in, like, three hours. I just met Jace, but I have this overwhelming sense of trust in him. Like we have shared the same past. Which is crazy, because I doubt Jace experienced anything I've had.

I keep my outfit simple and clean. I'm just going to be myself. I skip makeup, and let my curly locks fall down my back. The red sticks out against my white tee shirt. I walk over to his house I suddenly feel nervous. Calm down, Clary, everything is going to be fine. It's just Jace.

When I knock, he opens up the door immediately. He is holding twelve red roses. I am in awe; he bought the most gorgeous flowers I've ever seen. And they are for me.

"You look stunning," he says.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thanks. Come in."

I follow him into the kitchen. The room smells like rosemary and honey, the lights are dim, and there are candles burning in the middle of the table.

"You did this for me?" I ask.

"Of course. You're so special, Clary."

He pulls out my chair and goes to get chicken from the oven.

"Did you make all of this yourself?"

"Most of it. My mom made the mac and cheese; it's her secret recipe."

"Make sure you thank her for me."

"I will. Izzy told me about what happened at lunch. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"You can't always protect me."

"I want to."

No one has ever showed interest in me like Jace. He makes me feel special and cared for. He takes my hands into his and takes a deep breath.

"Clary, I know we just met this week, but have this feeling as if we've known each other previously. You're not like all the other girls; you're special. So will you

go to the dance with me?" he asks.

I like this side of Jace, the sweet and caring side. He makes me feel like I'm special, like I belong.

"I would love to." I say.

The night goes by perfectly. We talk, eat and bond. I can really see something happening with us. You never know where life can take you.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: As always, I do not own this storycharacters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.


	4. Family Dinners

Chapter 4

Today is the dreaded day. I'm going dress shopping with Izzy. Jace warned me she is very into her fashion and I've seen her closet, so this will be interesting.

If I could go to the dance in sweats, I would. Obviously that's not appropriate. My best option is to take Izzy, and she's becoming my best friend, so it works.

"Clary, let's go. Today is a very important day."

"I'm coming; I'm grabbing my shoes."

We hop in Izzy's car and speed off.

"So, tell me about Jace, and don't leave out any of the dirty details."

"We had dinner at your house, and he gave me flowers and asked me to the dance."

"Are you guys dating?"

"No, we're just friends."

"It won't stay like that for long. He's into you; I can tell. Sister intuition."

"I don't know about that."

"We'll see."

We arrive at the dress shop and walk in. There are thousands of gorgeous dresses hanging from the walls. I'm guessing Izzy will want to try every single one on.

"Are we starting with you or me?" Izzy ask.

"Definitely you."

I start looking down racks for Izzy's dress. We have completely different body types, so I bet I can find something easy for her. She has an hourglass shape, while I'm flat like a board. I, surprisingly, pick out a few out and hang them on her dressing room door. There's already more than twenty hanging.

"I'm so excited! Did you pick out that black one?" she asks.

"Yeah. If you don't like it, I'll put it back," I say, going over to grab it.

"Don't you dare. It's perfect."

"It's an Izzy dress."

"I know; I'm trying it on first."

"I'll wait here."

She doesn't take long. When she comes out, my mouth drops. She looks stunning; I could never pull this dress off. The top is low cut and covered with black lace; it falls gracefully down to the floor and has a slit down the side.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"You have to buy this dress. Simon is going to die when he sees you."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. You're getting it."

"Okay, I'm done. It's your turn."

I scowl and get up from my chair to walk toward Izzy. I'm ready to get this over with, but I can't help feel a tinge of excitement.

"I'm thinking red for you. What do you think?"

"Red's nice, I guess."

"You would think red with red hair wouldn't work, but I think it will work with your skin tone."

"Alright. I trust you, Izzy, " I say. I look around, but I'm lost. Izzy, however, picks out tons of dresses. She pushes me into the room and hands me a black dress. I put it on and look into the mirror, leave the dressing room, and turn to Izzy.

"Oh my gosh, no. I look like a hooker."

"A hot hooker."

"Izzy, no!" I laugh along with her.

"Alright, go back in there. I'll hand you a more _appropriate _dress."

"Thank you; I appreciate it."

She hands me a yellow dress covered with ruffles. Despite me hesitation, I put it on.

"I look like Big Bird."

"You really do."

"Next, please."

"I'm on it."

She gives me a new dress to try on. I know it is the one before I try it on. It's red and strapless, covered it tulle, with a little bow. I step out and turn to Izzy.

"That's your dress."

"I think so too."

"Let's go! We got our dresses. I'm so proud of us."

"It's so funny that we picked each other's dresses."

"That's what best friends do." She says, putting her arm around my shoulder and walking out the store with our dresses. My mom calls me; I put her on speaker.

"Clary, stay with Izzy. Marsye invited us to an early dinner. I'm at their house right now, helping to cook. can you guys pick up dessert?"

"Sure, mom. We're on the way."

"Thanks, sweetie. See you soon."

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

I hang up and put my phone down.

"Brownies?"

"Brownies."

We get the brownies and go to Izzy's house. She gets her key and lets us both in. Our families are hanging out together in the kitchen. Seeing everybody together makes me smile. My mom comes up to us.

"Did you girls get your dresses?"

"We did. You'll have to wait and see." Izzy answers for both of us.

"I bet it will be worth the wait. Hang them upstairs; dinner will be ready shortly." She winks and goes back into the kitchen. I hear Jace call my name behind me.

"Follow me; I want to show you something," he says. I do, and he lead's me into the living room.

"Why did you want to bring me here?" I ask.

"I want to show you something I've never showed anyone before.

"Why me?"

"Because you're you."

I watch as he moves his way across the room to sit on the piano bench.

"You play piano?" I ask.

"Girly, right?"

"No, not at all. Will you play me something?"

"That's why I brought you here. Any song requests?"

"Anything is fine by me."

He stretches his long fingers, and I hear them crack. He moves the bench closer to the white baby grand piano.

I watch intensely as he places his fingers on the keys.

A beautiful sound fills the room. To my surprise, he even starts singing along.

I've never heard anything like it.

He sings and plays an acoustic cover of Carrie Underwood's song "Blown Away" can hear the pain and vulnerability in his voice.

He is starting to open up to me. We are lost in the moment, but my mom interrupts our moment with her voice.

"Let's go, guys! Dinner's ready."

"We're coming."

I begin to say something to Jace, but he puts a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry. We can talk after dinner," he says, reading my mind. He grabs my hand and brings me to the kitchen, where our families are talking and serving

out dinner.

"Nice of you guys to join us," Luke says in a playful manner.

Izzy raises her eyebrows suggestively in our direction.

We continue to eat dinner and laugh along; it is nice being carefree toward life.

It's times like this when I think about Jonathan.

I feel guilty that I'm so happy and surrounded with loving people and he isn't here to experience anything.

I feel as if I am slowly forgetting him, and it's scary.

I don't remember what he smells like anymore or what his favorite shirt was.

I wish he were here with me, happy, and free from Valentine. He will never get to feel any of it, and it's my fault.

I'm stuck in my trance when I hear a voice.

"Clare Bear? Are you okay?" Jace says, squatting in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Well, dinner's over, and I wanted to know if you want to finish our previous conversation."

"Of course. Let's go somewhere and talk."

"I have the perfect place."

We walk out the door hand in hand and sit on the swinging hammock on the front porch. Jace is playing with our hands.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I taught myself. When I was adopted by the Lightwoods. I didn't know how to communicate. I had a rough start in life; I was an ungrateful, screwed up kid.

Maryse basically saved my life. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't been adopted." He looks at my face for a sign that I'm listening.

"I'm not an open person, Clary. Hell, I don't even know you that well. I want to, though, and it scares the shit out of me. I'm trying to open up to you, but it's

hard, so please be patient with me."

"Of course. Thank you for trying to open up. I know that it's a scary thing. And I want to get to know you better, too," I say.

I feel his forehead on mine, his gold orbs staring into my green ones. He grabs my face and brings his lips to mine.

I disconnect our faces as I hear Luke and Mom come out the door.

"You ready, Clare?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say, not meaning any of it. I could kiss Jace for hours on end.

"I'll talk to you soon?" I ask Jace.

"Absolutely," he says.

For the first time in a long time, I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: As always, I do not own this storycharacters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.


	5. The Dance pt1

Chapter 5

Today is the day of the big dance. I wake up to the sound of my mother's voice.

"Clare, wake up! Today's the day," she says.

"You're just like Izzy. It's too early. Can I go back to sleep, please?"

"Five minutes. I have a surprise for you."

As tired as I am, if someone says they have a surprise, I wake up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I say, running down the hall.

"In the kitchen."

When I walk in, Izzy is the first person I see. My mom has set up a pancake bar; there are stacks of pancakes laid out on the counter, with bowls of toppings and whipped cream.

"What is this all for?" I ask with joy. Izzy speaks up.

"Your mom wanted to do something nice for us, to get us ready for the dance," she says.

"Mom, you did all this?" I ask.

"Yes, and that's not it!"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Izzy are going to have a spa day. I booked you both appointments!"

"Oh my goodness, why didn't I think of that? You're the best, Mrs. Fray."

"Oh, Izzy, we're past formalities. Call me Jocelyn already."

"Okay, thanks."

"That was so sweet of you, Mom. Thank you."

"You're both so welcome. Now enjoy your pancakes and get going; I didn't slave over this stove for nothing," she says in a lighthearted tone, leaving the kitchen.

"We are going to have the best day, Clary."

"I know! Let's get started on these pancakes; they look amazing."

"I call dibs on the whipped cream."

"I call dibs on the hot fudge."

We finish breakfast, full and ready for the day. Izzy instructs me to change into comfy clothes. I wouldn't know. I've never been to a spa.

When we arrive at the spa, we pick out our respective nail colors. Izzy gets a deep plum-almost black-polish, and I pick a creamy red. I'm not really into all this girly stuff, but I can see why Izzy likes it. It's nice to be pampered once in a while.

The spa is relaxing and soothing. It's not the place for talking, but when you have two teenage girls, it's bound to happen! Izzy whispers to me from her chair.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"I wasn't originally into the whole girly dress up thing, but now I'm really excited about it."

"You should be. School dances are so much fun, and Jace is going to shit his pants when he sees you."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!"

I flash her a smile and close my eyes. It's going to be a long night, and I'm tired just thinking about it. Before I know it, I'm out cold.

"Clary? Wake up, it's time to go," Izzy says, shaking me.

"Okay, let's go," I respond, groggy from my nap.

We drive back to her house, where Izzy throws me into the shower. She hands me a multitude of products, and I have no idea what they do. She briefly explains them; I follow her directions and walk out.

"Doesn't the strawberry shampoo smell divine?" she asks.

"Which one is that?"

"Oh, forget it, we don't have time! I still have to do your hair and makeup. Put on that robe I left out."

She points to the robe lying on the bed. I pick it up hesitantly. It isn't exactly full coverage. Izzy reading my mind speaks up.

"Oh, please, don't be a prude. I'm the only one going to see it."

"Okay then." I laugh.

I sit down at her pink vanity. There are products covering its entirety.

"We're starting with your hair. Do you want to keep it curly or straight?"

Not wanting to stray from my true self, I make my choice. "I'm going to say curly."

"Good choice."

I thought she would just let it air dry, like I usually do, but she takes a different approach. She begins the process of my hair transformation. I hear the blow dryer go on and I sink back into the fluffy chair. She plugs in the curling iron and tames my unruly mess into sleek, elegant waves.

"Your hair looks amazing. I did a great job," she says, complimenting her handy work.

"I don't know how you did it! It looks gorgeous."

"Wait until I'm done with your makeup."

She starts pulling out pallets of shadows. "Which colors do you like?"

"I like the light smoky colors."

"Then we will use those!"

She finishes up with my face. When I look into the mirror, I'm shocked.

"Izzy, you are so talented with this stuff! I look like a more classy and elegant version of me."

"I'm so glad you like it," she says, blushing from the compliment.

"I have to go get ready. You can chill downstairs, in the living room, and then we can put our dresses on later," she says.

"Yeah, that's good with me. See you soon."

I walk downstairs and head into the kitchen. I grab water and an apple. When I close the fridge, a figure is standing behind it.

"You scared me!" I say, while Jace laughs at my misfortune.

"I had to. I was the perfect opportunity."

I punch him in the arm and close the fridge.

"What are you doing down here?" he asks.

"Your sister just finished doing my hair and makeup; I'm waiting for her to get done."

"Well, you look absolutely stunning, as usual."

I try to hide my blush on my cheeks.

"Don't hide. I like when you blush."

That causes me to blush harder.

"How did I get this lucky?" I ask.

"I'm the one who's lucky. I get your beautiful self all to me."

He puts a hand on my neck, pulling me closer to him, about to kiss me, when Izzy interrupts.

"Hands off. Do not mess up my masterpiece. You'll have plenty of time later," she says, very seriously.

"She's a masterpiece all the time," he says.

"Are you ready to put your dress on? Jace, shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"I'm going up right now. See you soon, Clare Bear," he says, and despite Izzy's protests, he kisses me cheek.

"I'm ready; let's go," I say to her.

I follow her into her room. She slips me into the most perfect dress I've ever seen. I put on the appropriate accessories she picked and turn to the mirror. She sneaks behind me and we look together.

"We're stunning," I proclaim.

"I absolutely agree." she says.

"Look at the time! Our parents are probably waiting for us."

"We should go."

We pick up our shoes from the floor and put them on, ready to take on the world. We walk down her spiral staircase to where Jace and Simon are waiting.

I will never forget the look on Jace's face; I feel everything he feels when I look at him. It's like his energy transferring into me.

"Wow."

* * *

><p>AN Hi guys! I had a huge writers block these past weeks, and I wanted to apologize to all of you faithful readers. I started thinking that my writing wasn't good enough, and I started doubting myself. Non the less, I'm back with chapter 5! Happy Holidays and Enjoy. Please review, as always, I read and respond to every single review or PM I get. Check the link, in my profile to my polyvore page, where you can see the girls' outfits. Disclaimer: As always, I do not own this story/characters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.


	6. Happy New Year!:)

Hello readers,

I wanted to wish you a happy New Year and a wonderful 2015. I'm so thankful to have all you guys reading my work, that I feel like your my friends haha. My 2014 was amazing and I hope your's was as well, if not your still here, you've powered through whatever is going on in your life. 2015 will be here shortly with a fresh start. Keep on fighting and have a happy New Year:)

xoxo, Nicole.


End file.
